


Rocked my World

by ChaseSpero



Category: Home and Away (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, First Time, Fluff, In Bed, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseSpero/pseuds/ChaseSpero
Summary: From a prompt I received off tumblr:Alex and willow in bed talking after their first time.





	Rocked my World

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you for reading! 
> 
> Comments/Kudos inspire me to write more.
> 
> Tumblr is: Chasespero 
> 
> I'm adding more fics and gifs to my page, keep a look out.
> 
> Enjoy!

Willow was sitting up in bed with a stupid grin on her face; her cheeks were almost aching by how much she was smiling. It wasn’t planned nor did they speak about it since agreeing to take things slow but it had happened. If another woman had described to her how it felt, she would have just listened and shrugged how was she to know? She knew now though, oh she knew. Sex with a man was just that, sex. But sex with a woman was and Willow knew it must sound like a cliché but it was mind blowing, it was sensual, passionate, intimate. Words Willow had never used when being with another person before but it wasn’t just sleeping with Alex, it was making love. It had ignited something deep inside of her that she now knew was the one thing that was missing.

“Willow are you okay?” Alex asked softly, she gazed at her with adoration.

“More than okay.” Willow replied turning onto her side facing Alex.

“Good…good.” Alex said breathing a sigh of relief.

Willow took Alex’s hand, brought it up to her mouth and kissed it.

“You look worried.” Willow said.

“I am…I want to make sure you’re okay. We agreed to take things slow, I wasn’t sure, I didn’t want you to feel pressured or that i'm taking advantage.”

“Hey I know, I know but this wasn’t one sided Alex. I wanted this, I wasn’t pressured.”

Alex kissed Willow and lingered, she took in this moment in its entirety. Willow lay naked in her bed and how stunning she looked.

“Was it okay?” Alex asked shyly.

Willow could have melted right there, how had she become this lucky? Nothing in her life was ever good, it was disappointment after disappointment but that had all changed ever since meeting Alex. She was the kindest, most caring, thoughtful person.

“Alex, you just rocked my world and then some.” Willow said laughing and Alex joined in.

“If I’d have known being with a chick felt like this, I would have signed up years ago.” Willow teased.

“Signed up?” Alex said shaking her head and laughing.

“I’m teasing.” Willow replied.

“But seriously, I’ve never felt like this before. I’ve never had a connection like this with anyone and I’ve never felt so…cared for.”

“I care about you so much.” Alex admitted and Willow never tired from hearing it.

“You’re a fast learner too.” Alex said with a suggestive brow.

“I am, am I?” Willow said smirking.

“Mhm.” Alex leaned over Willow and started kissing her neck.

“You know what my favourite part was?” Willow said slightly out of breath, the way Alex touched her with her lips was enough to make her come undone.

“What was it?” Alex asked running her tongue down Willow’s neck, Willow moaned in delight.

“Being between your legs.” Willow said.

“Willow.” Alex groaned, she lay her forehead on Willow’s chest and felt Willow’s hand in her hair.

“Tasting you for the first time.” Willow added and Alex felt herself breathing a little bit faster.

“The way you clenched your thighs around me when you came.”

Alex closed her eyes and felt the fire starting at the bottom of stomach, her thighs clenched on their own accord as Willow spoke and she knew Willow had noticed.

“You’re so beautiful.” Willow said and Alex lifted herself from Willow, looked at her and saw nothing but truth.

It was a welcome surprise this side of Willow and Alex was already loving it, the honesty of how she felt and what her favourite parts were, the words she used. Alex felt alive, more alive than what she had felt like in a long time. Her previous worries of it being too fast or not what Willow wanted was now thrown away, it just took one look in Willows eyes and hearing her words to know that she was telling the truth.

The sheet slipped from Willow’s chest and Alex inhaled at the exquisite sight in front of her, she placed her hands over Willow’s breasts and started massaging them, teasing Willow’s hard nubs with her fingertips.

“That feels good.” Willow said leaning back into the bed and her words spurred Alex on even more that she replaced her fingers with her mouth.

“Ohhh.” Willow moaned.

“Round two?” Alex asked quickly.

“God yes!” Willow said grinning and she flipped their positions so she was on top of Alex and winked at her as she travelled down Alex’s body. Alex opened her mouth, arched her back and waited for pure ecstasy to take over her body.


End file.
